


it'd be so sweet (if things stayed the same)

by iamnotbrianmay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Alpha Freddie Mercury, Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Genderbending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jim Hutton, Omega Roger Taylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Regina goes into heat and everything goes wrong. Fortunately, she has two Alphas that love her.*~*~*Joan/Regina/Brianna ABO Universe
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	it'd be so sweet (if things stayed the same)

Regina woke up to the sound of rain and their old Aretha Franklin records playing in the background; the atmosphere almost made up for the fact that she was waking alone. Almost. But Regina had grown used to waking up with hair in her mouth, arms around her waist, and the occasional elbow on her midsection. She enjoyed the lazy mornings spent trading kisses with her girls, giggling about the stupidest things, and occasionally getting each other off only to doze off again. 

Regardless, she had to admit that the cosiness of their room, the sweet smell that was coming from the kitchen, and the general atmosphere almost made her purr in delight. She could hear Brianna and Joan chatting, probably getting breakfast ready. She could hear pots and pans clanging, the sound of plates being moved around, and the occasional giggle, it was enough to lull her back to sleep. 

She woke up later when she felt a kiss being pressed to her temple, she leaned into the feeling, and Brianna let out a huff of laughter, “Breakfast is ready, Princess.” 

The blonde smiled, “What are we having?” 

“Pancakes,” Brianna pressed another kiss, this one on her cheek, “Fruit, and hot chocolate.” 

Regina cracked an eye open, “What about kisses?” 

Brianna giggled, “Oh, you want kisses for breakfast? I’m not sure I can give you that.”   
Regina shifted so that she was laying on her back, facing her Alpha, “Oh?” 

“Mhmm,” Brianna leaned closer, but before she could say anything else, Joan padded into their room. 

“Come on, the food’s going to get cold.” 

The guitarist leaned back, making Regina pout. As much as she was hungry, she would much rather have a cuddle session, or at the very least her lovers’ full attention. She didn’t want to leave the bed, didn’t want to go anywhere that wasn’t a warm and cosy nest. If she could have her way, she would have breakfast in their bed, but neither of her Alphas would allow that. 

She raised her head to look at her mate, smiling at Joan and making grabby hands at her. The bassist softened and crawled on the bed towards Regina, laying down on top of her, “Good morning.” 

_ Now  _ she started to purr, a small throaty sound which her Alphas adored. This time was no exception. Joan nuzzled into her neck, nipping at where her bite mark was, before burying herself into the crook of her Omega’s neck, “How close are you?” 

Regina shrugged, too comfortable and sleepy to think about her heat, “A Few days away, tops.” 

She felt Brianna reach over to run a hand through her hair, “Do you want us to call this afternoon’s recording session off?” 

The drummer thought about that, about not leaving her bed unless it was absolutely necessary. It was tempting, more than, but she also knew that these might be the last days in at least two weeks that she would have the energy, and the mental capacity, to deal with a recording session. She didn’t want to throw away her time at the studio, even less so when she and Freddie had been working on a song for quite a while now and were close to finishing it. 

She shook her head, “I’m fine, just feeling a bit lazy at the moment.” 

Joan pressed another kiss to her neck, “Well, if that is the case, then let’s get up and eat breakfast, yeah? We have to start getting ready.” 

It still takes them a full five minutes to get Regina out of bed, and when they stumble into the kitchen the pancakes have grown cold, and their coffee is no longer boiling hot as the blonde likes it. The other two take care of that, dotting on the drummer as she sits on the chair looking smaller than she usually does. 

She is sporting one of Brianna’s large t-shirts, and fuzzy socks, her long blonde hair is tangled, and her eyes still droop every now and again. As much as she looks cosy and pretty the other two can’t help but feel worried about her. Her heats are rare but always hard on her. She has one, two if she is unlucky, heats every year thanks to her birth control, but her instincts go into overdrive during that time. Her body is trying to work overtime to release all of the pent up hormones. 

There is nothing that the blonde hates more. 

She turns sleepy and docile on the days leading up to her heat, which doesn’t bother her when it’s only the three of them or Freddie. But the man is not going to be the only one in the studio that day, and while she is incredible at fighting her instincts most of the time, she still is not one hundred per cent herself. She is not Regina Taylor, feisty and hot-headed drummer; she is just another Omega. It has caused problems before and is sure to cause problems this time. 

Still, if the blonde wants to go, they won’t stop her. 

By the time three rolls around, they are ready to go, and Regina looks uncomfortable in her clothes. Leather is never the best idea when she is close to her heat, but it does set the image that she wants to give everyone else. All black leather and metal studs do not scream Omega near heat, and that is precisely what Regina was aiming for (and if she is wearing fuzzy socks with her combat boots, nobody has to know). 

The car ride is silent, the rain is still falling heavily, soothing the blonde’s nerves as much as the drive and the hand on her thigh is doing. Brianna is rubbing small circles with her thumb, making Regina practically melt. By the time they pulled into the studio the feeling of foreboding had almost vanished, however, there was still a small part of her that couldn’t help but feel nervous about walking through a building full of Alphas and having to pretend to be alright for the sake of keeping her persona up. 

She felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Brianna, “We don’t have to do this, you know that right? Freddie will understand.” 

Regina shook her head, “I want to. Before I can’t go back to the studio for a while.” 

The brunette nodded, bringing Regina’s hand to her lips and kissing it. Joan leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek and the blonde knew she was going to be alright.

Freddie was already waiting for them when they entered the studio, which definitely was a first. Regina raised her eyebrows and gave her best friend a cheeky smile, “Jim kick you out?” 

Freddie huffed in annoyance, “You know how he gets when he is nesting.” 

Regina giggled as she sat on the singer’s lap, “Oh poor you. Made to get out of your house as he cleans it and makes it cosy. I pity you.” 

“Get off, bitch,” he tried glaring at the blonde, but it only came out half-heartedly, “I won’t stand getting made fun off.” 

She leaned back into the Alpha’s chest, looking as her mates took care of their guitars as they chatted quietly with each other. There was no one else in the recording booth, nobody that could see her let her guard down for even a second that wasn’t them, so she let herself relax. She felt Freddie shift under her. 

“Are you going into heat soon?” 

Regina sighed, “Unfortunately so. We are lucky that my heat and Jim’s have started to sync up, that way we won’t be missing any recording session we wouldn’t be missing in the first place.” 

“I wouldn’t say lucky,” Freddie grumbled, “who am I supposed to talk to that week?” 

She felt like whimpering. That was true; it had become a tradition of theirs to speak on the phone on the moments when Jim was asleep. He had told him how lonely heats could be, how much he missed talking to someone. Brianna and Joan were lucky that they had each other to keep company while she was out of her mind, “I’m sorry.” 

Freddie squeezed her waist, “Nothing to be sorry about, dearie. I’ll just miss you, that’s all.” 

She hummed, not wanting to keep the conversation going and risking breaking down in tears over their missed phone calls. She closed her eyes, willing all of the intrusive thoughts to the back of her head, and letting the sounds of the guitar strings being changed and Freddie’s breathing lull her into a sleepy haze. 

It was only after a few minutes that Freddie patted her thigh, waking her up, “Are you ready to record?” 

She groaned, “Have to tune my drums.” 

“You go do that,” Freddie shifted, putting his hands on her back to help her get up, “I’m thinking about starting with Prime Jive today.” 

Their mandated smoking break came a couple of hours after they started the session. Regina had had to record the drum track at least six times because every time that she listened back to it, she could hear mistakes or it just didn’t sound quite right. To say she was getting annoyed was an understatement. She was tired, was feeling both overheated and cold at the same time, and her emotions were about to spill over. 

Everyone was being considerate, and for the first time in a long time, she was glad that they were pulling their punches. Anything could have made her tip over the edge. She leaned back on the brick wall and took out her lighter. 

The first puff of nicotine made her lightheaded, it seeped into her bloodstream, making her aching muscles relax, and her eyelids droop. Maybe she was farther gone than she had expected. Her heat wasn’t due until the end of the week, but there was always the off chance that it was going to be early. She had never felt this out of it while recording, not even when she was three days away from it starting. 

She took another drag, holding the smoke just enough to make her dizzy, and then letting it out. God, maybe she  _ does  _ need to go home. 

Her cigarette is over before she feels like she has the strength to go back inside and listen to another round of both her god awful vocals and her lousy playing, so she takes another cigarette out of the pack. She is painfully aware of the leather creasing in all of the odd places in her body. Behind her knees, at the crook of her elbows, near her crotch. That last one made her whimper, she was feeling uncomfortable as it was, and having to endure  _ that  _ on top of everything else (including the fact that she was sweating like a pig) made her want to break down, rip all of her clothes off, and only wear cotton and fuzzy wool for the rest of her days. 

Except she couldn’t. She had made the mistake before, of wearing something that was not either high fashion, extravagant, or ‘rock star-like’, and had to endure weeks of speculation about whether or not she was going into heat mid-tour. That, combined with the seemingly never-ending articles about her Alphas being ill-fitted for someone like Regina. Just the thought of those months and the feelings of both insecurity and jealousy that her girlfriends had suffered in that time period was enough to make being uncomfortable worth it. 

That didn’t mean she had to like it. Or that she didn’t feel like sobbing uncontrollably over the fact that she felt uncomfortable in every sense of the word. 

Her cigarette ran out in seemingly no time, and she compulsively took out another one. She was trying not to think about the fact that Brianna would be disappointed about her chain-smoking. She didn’t need to think about making her Alpha annoyed at her on top of everything else. 

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she only realised that there was someone else with her as they came to stand in front of her. Brianna was looking at her with worried eyes, and her brows furrowed, “Baby, I’ve been calling your name for two minutes.” 

Regina blinked back tears, “Sorry, I’m in my head today.” 

The guitarist looked at her and the way she was holding herself, and almost instantly realised what was wrong. She could read the blonde like a book most days, and today was no exception, “I was actually coming to tell you that  _ I’m  _ not feeling all that great. I was thinking of leaving.” 

A harmless white lie that Brianna was sure that, if she had not been so emotionally exhausted, Regina would have scolded her for. But instead, the blonde looks at her as if she had just asked for her hand in marriage, “Can I come with? I think I am closer than I thought I was.” 

The older woman smiles, plucking the cigarette out of her girlfriend’s fingers and flicking it off so that it lands on a puddle down the alley. Any other day she would have felt awful for doing so, but at that moment, she just has one goal in mind. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend, enjoying the way that the blonde fits perfectly in her arms. She is tucked away in the crook of her neck, arms wrapping around Brianna’s waist and he lips pressed to her collar bone.

“I’ll ask Joan if she wants to come with us.” 

The blonde nods, but doesn’t make a move to step away from Brianna; instead, she seems to hold on to the guitarist tighter, “I hate leather pants.” 

Brianna coos, “I know you do. Let’s go home so that you can take them off, alright? This weather calls for your fluffy pyjamas and a cup of hot chocolate.” 

The blonde nods again, but hesitates to let Brianna go, “I don't want to lose myself, Bri.” 

That makes unexpected tears brim her eyes, to be completely honest, she doesn’t want Regina’s heat either. She rather hates the person, if she can even be called that during a heat, that the blonde turns into. And she hates, with a burning passion, that she won't really get her girlfriend back for a few weeks. She does know that it’s better for her girlfriend only to have one heat instead of several, regardless she is resentful of how hard of a toll it costs the blonde. At least with her regular heat pattern, she would be back as soon as the event is over. 

She has to clear her throat so that Regina doesn’t hear her voice breaking, or the deep sadness that that statement caused Brianna, “We’ll take care of you. I promise.” 

Regina is in their room changing as Brianna finishes up their hot chocolate and stacks up cookies in a platter. The flat heating is turned up a few degrees more than average, and every available surface is covered in blankets, throws, and pillows thanks to the blonde. The essential oil burner is turned on, and the flat smells pleasantly of both vanilla and Regina’s lovely floral scent. All of that combined make Brianna sleepy, and for the past few nights, they have all been sleeping like princesses. Curled up, cosy, and lulled to sleep by their Omega’s sweet scent. 

That night doesn’t seem to be any different. 

She brings both of their cups into their bedroom just as Regina is fluffing up the pillows of their nest and rearranging the blankets. The guitarist smiles dopily and leans her head on the doorway as she watches her mate. The Omega is wearing thick wool socks and silk pyjamas that are way too big on her. Her hair is up in the messiest of buns, and her cheeks are red just from the effort that it is to get their room ready. She wishes Joan was here. 

“Hello, baby.” 

Regina turns around immediately, giving her a smile that puts the sun to shame, and making grabby hands at her girlfriend. Brianna giggles and walks over to the bed, setting the cups and plate in their nightstand and then crawling over to where the blonde is. She nuzzles into her neck, nipping her mating mark as she goes and making Regina giggle. 

“Is everything ready?” 

The blonde nods, “I just need Joan here, and then I can go to sleep.” 

She leans back, grabbing both cups and handing one to Regina, “She said it wouldn’t be long. She just needed to finish polishing one of her bass lines.” 

“I hope it won’t be long,” The Omega takes a sip from her chocolate, “I’m beat, and I need sleep.” 

The Alpha shakes her head, tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind her mate’s ear, “It won’t. She promised it wouldn’t. I’ll murder her otherwise.” 

Regina glares at her, “Don’t you dare start a fight over this.” 

“She should be here! You are near your heat!”

“Brianna, my love, the last thing I want is for any of you to stop doing what you are doing because of me. I don’t want to be a burden, and you know this.” 

“And I want you to understand that you are not a burden. You are our mate, and we are supposed to take care of you.” 

Regina reaches over, cupping Brianna’s face with one hand and leaning over so that she can press a chaste kiss on her lips, “You  _ do  _ take care of me, sweetheart. All the time. My heat is not the end of the world, and most definitely not a reason to put a halt to our lives more than it already will.” 

The guitarist pouted, “But you can’t sleep!” 

“Oh, silly you,” she tutted, “It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, we get to cuddle while she is out.” 

Brianna is still not quite alright with the arrangement, but she is at least not annoyed at Joan. Regina tucks herself under her arm, throwing one leg on top of the Alpha and practically glueing herself to her side. The older woman turns on the television, and absentmindedly watches whatever movie is on as she plays with her mate’s hair. 

Later when Joan arrives at their flat, she changes herself into pyjamas and makes a b-line to their bed, wrapping both of her girls into a hug, “Remind me never to do that again.” 

Regina snorts, “What? Leave me alone when I’m this close to my heat?” 

“Don’t be cheeky, princess,” she presses a kiss to her cheek, and then another to Brianna’s forehead, “but yes, I— well I have to be honest, I felt like crying ninety per cent of the time.” 

Regina frowns, not entirely understanding why her mates seem so affected by their separation, “It was only a few hours.” 

She feels Joan nod, “I know, it’s a strange feeling. The oddest part is that we’ve been apart before during this time but today was just—” 

Regina turned her head, pressing a kiss to her mate’s cheek, “It’s been a hard day for all of us.” 

“It has.” 

“Let’s just lay down, yeah? We’ll try to make sense of it in the morning.” 

Regina nodded, burrowing further into the warmth of her Alphas and closing her eyes in content. They could make sense of everything in the morning.

Except that in the morning when they woke up, Regina wouldn’t be doing much talking, and it would stay like that for a very long time. 


End file.
